God Bloopers
by LittleOne94
Summary: Hermes has lots and lots of tapes of mistakes his family made and pranks he pulled on them. Here he shares them with the Stolls. - am looking for this stories Author. UP FOR ADOPTION!


**AN: I am looking for ether the author of the story or the story itself. If anyone recognises it please tell me were and by whom. Thank You. Kalie**

**God Bloopers**

Hermes has lots and lots of tapes of mistakes his family made and pranks he pulled on them. Here he shares them with the Stolls.

_Rated: K - English - Humor - Hermes_

Hermes was really bored. He skimmed the old videos he had caught of pranks and mistakes of the gods. It was boring. He'd seen them so many times. But then, he had an idea. He would show them to his children. With a flash he disappeared from his room and appeared in the Hermes' cabin with his laptop containing the videos.

Boom there was an explosion in the Hermes cabin and there, standing amongst half the roof was Hermes. "Dad", yelled Travis and Conner. " Hey boys", said Hermes with a grin, " I brought you something". Opening up the laptop he opened the first file. "This is my life work", he said with a grin. Then he clicked play.

Chap 2

Hermes was really bored. He skimmed the old videos he had caught of pranks and mistakes of the gods. It was boring. He'd seen them so many times. But then, he had an idea. He would show them to his children. With a flash he disappeared from his room and appeared in the Hermes' cabin with his laptop containing the videos.

Boom there was an explosion in the Hermes cabin and there, standing amongst half the roof was Hermes. "Dad", yelled Travis and Conner. " Hey boys", said Hermes with a grin, " I brought you something". Opening up the laptop he opened the first file. "This is my life work", he said with a grin. Then he clicked play.

_Apollo was running around his house in his underpants with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. " WHY DIDN'T MY ALARM CLOCK GO OFF", he yelled. _

Hermes smiled, " Because I deactivated it". The Stoll brothers grinned.

Pulling on a bright yellow T-shirt and bright yellow shorts he raced out into his car and started to drive. He drove in a panic stricken mode racing to where he should have been at this time. Down below mortals were screaming. It was impossible to know what they were saying but they were terrified.

" What are they saying?", asked Travis. Hermes just winked and turned his attention back to the screen.

Finally Apollo passed over a forest. Down below stood a girl dressed in silver laughing her self to stitches. " Hey little sister", Apollo called down. She calmed down long enough to yell, " Hey Apollo, last time I checked the sun rose in the** east**".

Now Hermes was chuckling and the Stoll brothers had practically fallen out of their seats laughing.

" OH HADES", Apollo cursed, " Well the sun will have to rise in the west today because if I go any faster something will burn up". Artemis gave one last laugh and said, "You know Hermes rigged your alarm clock, right?" There was a scream and the movie cut off abruptly.

Hermes rubbed his head as if he could still remember the punch Apollo gave him. The Stoll brothers jumped up and down in excitement. " Show us more", they shouted.

Chap 3:

When they stopped laughing they opened the next file.

An Iris message showed Eros holding one of his golden arrows with purple blood on the end. " Ha, whoever this goes into will be in love with Cerberus! I must pick my worst enemy". Suddenly Hermes voice from outside the Iris message said "Boo". Eros turned around and dropped the arrow on his foot.

_The scene shifted to the underworld. Cerberus was backed up at the foot of a cliff while Eros was standing before him. " Marry me, Cerby, marry me" he begged._

The Stoll brothers and Hermes were laughing their heads off

The next scene showed Cerberus running as fast as he could from Eros who was following yelling, " Honey, come back".

The movie ended and the trio were laughing their heads off. " When Aphrodite found out she killed me four times but it was worth it", said Hermes. The Stoll brothers shared a "what?" look but asked their father to open the next file.


End file.
